fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulcalibur: Kiss of the Viper
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Darkness began to fall over the lands as a storm brewed. Through the pouring rain, a feminine figure could be seen in the distance. The girl, Maria de los Dolores was in pursuit of her foes. She flung her silver hair which was wet with rain as she walked cautiously. She wore a black shirt and pants and black boots as well a black coat which gleamed with the raindrops that rested on it; she also wore silver pads on her shoulders and black snake braces on her forearms. Her beautiful blue-green eyes seemingly glowed as she scanned the area. "I know you're hiding around here somewhere..." she muttered Just then, she noticed a cave and cautiously entered. After walking deep into the cave, she stumbled upon a familiar sight- a shrine to the god of war, Ares. The sight left Maria shook for a moment for she could remember the torment she endured at one such temple. Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by three cultists wielding swords. Quickly regaining her composure, she drew her snake sword, 'Viper Edge'. "Kill that monster!" screamed one of the cultists as the charged. "The only monsters here are you!" exclaimed Maria as she cut the cultist in half. One of the other cultists tried to attack Maria from behind, but she ducked the attack and caused him to impale the other cultist. While her attacker was still in shock from killing his comrade, Maria drove Viper Edge into his skull. With the three cultist dead at her feet, Maria turned to her true target who was hiding behind a statue- one of the cult's Priests. "Maria... it's so nice to see you again..." said the Priest nervously as he began to slowly back away from her. "How the mighty have fallen. It seems your cult is scattered and few now that Kunpaetku is dead," said Maria as Viper Edge extended trailing at the man's feet. The man gritted his teeth at Maria for her knowledge of the High Priest's death. "Did you-" "No, but I was I could have been the one to kill him, but I guess I'll just have to settle for killing you!" interrupted Maria. "You can't blame me for what happened to you!" exclaimed the man as he backed up against the wall. "It's time to answer for your sins!" exclaimed Maria as she readied Viper Edge. The man smirked. "Good-bye, Maria!" with that, he cut a cable beside of him. Maria looked up to see a once hanging steel cage falling towards her. She quickly rolled out of the way as she cage hit the floor and shattered. "You won't escape!" exclaimed Maria as she turned to the Priest. Before Maria even had a chance to move, a Lizardman wielding a huge mace leaped from the cages remains and struck Maria in the shoulder sending her crashing through a statue. "My dear Maria, why would I try to get away? I wouldn't miss you're destruction for anything!" taunted the Priest as Maria tried to get to her feet to no avail. The Lizardman rushed at Maria's floored body and repeatedly stomped and clawed at her abdomen until she began to cough up blood, then the creature grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "It's very humbling, isn't it Maria? After all these years I finally found a way to create an obedient :izardman," cackled the Priest. "Now, kill her!" Obeying the Priest's command, the Lizardman chucked Maria's limp body across the room into another statue, then roared in victory. Suddenly, Viper Edge's blade extended from the rubble and impaled the Lizardman's leg and pulled it closer to the rubble. The Lizardman managed to free his leg, but was floored a split second later by Maria who emerged from the rubble in her Snakewoman form. Maria was no longer a beautiful woman, she had transformed into a monster with red eyes, green scaly skin and a serpentine tail. She stood toe-to-toe with the Lizardman as they began to return blow after blow with their weapons. At first, it seemed Maria had finally gained the edge as she was able to parry all the beast's attacks, but then she let her guard down and he slammed his mace into her stomach- pinning her to the wall. Maria hissed in pain as the Lizardman attempted to crush her, but before he could succeed his vision began to blur. Maria smirked evilly at the beast. "Feeling the effectsss of my venom I sssee!" "NO!" exclaimed the Priest as he looked on in horror. As the Lizardman's grip loosened, Maria used her control over Viper Edge to have it impale the Lizardman through the back. The beast whaled in pain, but was still alive for the moment. "Thisss wasssn't your fault...but all I can offer you isss my sssympathies..." with that, Maria kissed the Lizardman's snout and then forced Viper Edge's blade into his head killing him. The creature fell in a crumbled heap at Maria's feet and she turned her attention to the Priest who was attempting to escape, but Maria cut him off by extending Viper Edge to block his path. "Take your punissshment!" exclaimed Maria as Viper Edge wrapped around the horrified man and ripped him apart. Maria let out a victorious hiss before leaving the shrine to continue her journey for a revenge and a curse for her curse... End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Soulcalibur